Teddy Bear
by superstar1030
Summary: written for Bade Prompts my prompt was teddy bear. Jade, Cat, and Tori have a sleep over and find out about hollywood arts most favorite coupples 1st anniverary. post TWC


**This is written for bade prompts my prompts is Teddy Bear. Ok enjoy post TWC**

**I do NOT own victorious**

Jade's Pov

I was in my house waiting for Cat to pick me up. She was forcing me to have a sleepover with her and Vega! Oh well its better than sitting alone in my room. Cat came to pick me up. "Hey hey" she said. "Hi" I got in the back because her brother was driving and she was in the passenger seat. "Hi Jade" her brother said. "Um hi Frankie who's bra are you wearing" I said. He was always wearing Bra's every time I sleep over there he goes in my bag and puts on my bra. "It's mine DUH!" HE SAID. We got off at Tori's. "Hey!" Tori said. We went in. we all changed into our pj's. I was just in black silk pants and a black tank. Vega was in purple shorts and a pink shirt and Cat was in pink nightgown. "I brought Mr. Longneck!" Cat exclaimed. "Hey Jadey did you bring bade?" she continued. My cheeks grew red my eyes widened with anger. "Cat Shut UP!" I yelled. "Who is bade?" Tori asked.

Tori's Pov

"No one" jade said. "Come on tell me!" I said. "I'm not you friend" Jade said. WELL! "I FOUND HIM!" Cat said pulling a purple teddy bear that looked old and raggedy out of Jade's bag. I laughed I never pictures Jade as the teddy bear type of girl. "Wow Jade" I said. "CAT!" she screamed. "It's ok to have the stuffed animal you have had since you were little I still have mine" I said. "Oh Jade didn't get it when she was little she got it last year" Cat said. "CAT!" Jade yelled. "Why" I asked. "Ooh Jadey tell her the story!" Cat begged. "FINE!" jade said

Jade's Pov

I can't believe I'm doing this. "Beck gave me this teddy bear for our first anniversary" I said. "Awww" Tori said. "Jadey tell her the story!" cat begged. "Fine"

_Flash back_

"_Beck! Where are we going! I HATE surprises" I complained. "Just calm down you'll like this one" he said. "How do YOU know". He kissed my forehead I have been dating you for a year trust me I know what you like" he said. I rolled my eyes. "We're here" he said. I looked out the window. No. Freaking. Way. I CANT BELIVE HE TOOK ME TO A CARNIVAL ON OUR ANNIVERSARY! Ugh I hate carnivals it's full of freaks and weirdo I get enough of that at Hollywood arts! They are also to peppy and happy. "Beck! I don't like carnivals" I said. "I know" he said as we got out of the car. "THEN EHY WOULD YOU TAKE ME TO ONE!" I yelled. "Trust me you'll love this carnival" he said. "I don't love anything" I said. "That's not true" he said. "Your right I love coffee and scissors" I said. He look offended "oh and I love you" I said and gave him a peck on the lips. We went on the big roller costar first and then beck wanted to play some games. I went to a game where you through scissors__** (I know they are usually darts but…)**__ at balloons. Yes Scissors MY kind of game. I won of course but didn't except any prizes no way was I going to own a pink unicorn! I could find Beck but then I spotted him at the basketball game. I joined him. HE WON! We took a purple teddy bear and gave it to me. "For you" he said. I smiled. It wasn't a bad teddy bear because it was dark purple and not light. I loved it. "Come on its closing soon and we still have to go on the Farris wheel" he said. I sighed. Fine. We went on when we got to the top I looked over the sides and the teddy bear fell on to the ground. "BECK!" I said. "What?" he asked. "The bear!" I screamed. He laughed. "Don't worry we will get it when we go down. When we got down I got the bear he was a little ripped but not too bad. On the car ride home Beck asked me "what are you going to name it". "Name it? I'm not Cat" I said. "CAT! What is that name she calls us again…OH RIGHT Bade" he said. I thought for a second "bade?...it's perfect" _

End of flashback

"That's so cute" Tori exclaimed. "Yeah whatever" I said. "Do you know what's sad Bade isn't together anymore" Cat said. "Yeah their broken up and they never talk" TORI SAID. HELLO IM RIGHT HERE! I started to cry missing Beck so much. I hugged bade and remembered what we used to have.

**TADA! That's my prompt! And I think it is the first story after TWC that I've written where they don't get back together! OMG THE VERY THOUGHT! Anyways Review.**

**-Lucy**


End file.
